PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: BIOSTATISTICS AND BIOINFORMATICS CORE The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) will support all four full projects. Additionally, all Developmental Research Program pilot projects and Career Enhancement Program applications will receive support from the BBC. Detailed and specific biostatistical and bioinformatic analysis plans are provided for each specific aim/sub- aim within each project. Sample size for each primary experiment is computed to provide high power to detect clinically or biologically relevant effects. Each project will include RNA-seq data analysis and whole-exome seq data analysis. For these high-dimensional data analyses, steps will be taken to ensure raw data quality; the unified method described in the Research Strategy will be applied to assess quality of the sequencing data before statistical analysis. BBC support is required for all Breast SPORE studies, with biostatisticians and bioinformaticians from this core assigned to each project. Core personnel have worked and will continue to work closely with project leaders to ensure the core provides state-of-the-art statistical/bioinformatic support.